


A Coat

by A_Lawliet



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/ Original Character(s)





	A Coat

thorin POV  
I sat at the edge of camp keeping watch one night, when i heard mumbles and rustling. I look over to my Company to see (Y/N), the only girl, twist and turn on her bedroll. As I approach her, I can see her visibly suffer from the cold.  
I kneel down next to her and gently shake her to wake her up.  
‘Hmm’, she mumbles, still half asleep.  
‘Are you okay?’ I ask slightly concerned.  
‘Yeah’, she assures, ‘Just a little cold.’  
‘I’ll be fine.’  
That’s how she is, never once will she allow herself a moment of weakness. So I pick her up and sit her down on my lap before she has a chance to protest.  
I took off my coat and wrapped it securely around her.  
‘No’, she objected, ‘I don’t want you to get cold.’  
‘I’ll be alright.’  
As I say that, she seems to relax. I wrap my arms around her, allowing her to lean her back against my chest.  
Within a few minutes her eyes close as she falls asleep.  
I kissed her temple and held her closer.  
‘Sleep well, amrâlime.’


End file.
